


Nurse Marco At Your Service

by Malec_Updates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Durmeus, Fluff, Football, Injury, M/M, Nurse - Freeform, Playing, Soccer, borrusia Dortmund, durm, reus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Updates/pseuds/Malec_Updates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Marco's conversation after Erik gets injured</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Marco At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting something on here, I usually do Wattpad, but hope you guys like it, and let me know what you and if I should post more <3

"Nurse Marco to your service!" Marco stood in front of the bed his boyfriend was lying on, with a smile on his face.  
Erik groaned.  
"Marco, what are you doing here? What time is it?" Erik looked around sleepily, his hand pressed to his mouth to cover his yawns.  
"Time to wake up, I brought breakfast!"   
"Why are you so cheerful at this time! It's not a time to be happy," Erik glared at him.  
"I'm cheerful because I know you would be like this," Marco sighed, plopping himself next to Erik on the bed.

 

Erik and Marco stared at each other for a few seconds, before Erik let out a sad little whimper and threw himself forward onto Marco's chest.  
"I won't be able to play until sometime in February! Even they aren't sure when exactly I'll be back."  
Marco patted his back, pulling him closer to him and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head.  
"You know I've gone through this way to many times and in the worst possible times, all I can say is, it's bad, but think about it, you will only miss two or three important matches, it's not too many."   
"I sound so bad right now," Erik mumbled against Marco's yellow hoodie, his voice coming out muffled. "You missed the whole World Cup, and I'm the one complaining over this stupid thing."  
"It's fine, remember, I complained too. Injuries suck, love." Marco continued rubbing light circles on Erik's back.

It was silent for a few moments in the room, both of the players just embracing each other, comforting each other.   
"Marco, I really wanted to play with you, we haven't played a actual match together in a while," said Erik.  
"I know that you will be healed in no time, love. We will be playing together very soon," replied Marco.  
"How do you know! I might not play until the end of February for all we know."  
"I know because Nurse Marco will be taking care of you. Nurse Marco will fix you up in not time," grinned Marco.

**Author's Note:**

> So very bad and very short, I found this so awkward, i usually don't do this much dialogue but I really wanted to get something out on that account..... I have this account forever and I never even thought about posting anything on this, more Fanfics coming soon and hopefully better then this.


End file.
